pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheren
Cheren is one of two friends/rivals the main character has in Pokémon Black and White. All three of them reside in Nuvema Town. He is the rival that picks the Pokémon that has a type advantage against yours. Appearance Cheren is a tall, slender young man with very pale skin, black eyes, and jet-black hair with a small tuft that sticks up from the top of his head. He dresses very formally. In Black and White, Cheren wears a blue coat and a white shirt with an orange Y-shaped pattern, a black belt with a silver clasp, black dress pants, and blue shoes. He sports spectacles with orange rims. His appearance changes in Black 2 and White 2, as he has grown older. He has longer hair and now wears a white dress-shirt, an orange necktie, blue dress pants, and brown shoes, and no longer wears glasses. Personality Cheren is a very serious, studious trainer, whose goal is to become the Champion. He is rather stoical, but kind and respectful to the player. Biography Games Main Games ;Black & White Cheren is a very intelligent boy. His starter will always have an advantage over it and he will often challenge you to battles. Cheren is one of player's friends who will be encountered on his/her journey and also battles him/her after the player defeats every gym leader. After the player receive the Freeze Badge, Cheren helps him/her beat Team Plasma in Dragonspiral Tower and gives useful tips. He is one of the characters who receives a starter as a present from Professor Juniper. Since Bianca chose the Pokémon with a type disadvantage against the player character's, he has no other choice but to take the Pokémon with a type advantage, though he said he wanted that Pokémon from the start. He later reappears many times throughout the game to battle him/her, sometimes giving the items when the player defeat him. His goal, like many other previous rivals, is to become the Pokémon Champion. The player character will challenge Cheren right before entering Victory Road, and is then seen with Champion Alder before the character faces N, and Ghetsis. After defeating N and Ghetsis, Cheren appears before his house, where he says that he is going to explore the region again, starting from Route 1. He can later be seen outside of Nimbasa City, where he recalls the day that he met Alder, and how it was the start of his new look on becoming stronger. He then says he will go to the Pokémon League, where he will battle you, just like the old times. He will be waiting for you at the top of Victory Road where you can battle him again once a day. ;Black 2 & White 2 Cheren will appear in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 as a -type Gym Leader. He serves as a replacement for Lenora and will award the Basic Badge to challengers who defeat him. If you call him on the Xtransceiver, he will talk about the types your Pokémon are weak against, and your Pokémon abilities. Manga Adventures Unlike in the game, his starter is weaker compared to the main character. Anime Main Series He made his anime debut in BW111. Trailer He appeared in the animated trailer for Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 with his Stoutland. It battled Rosa's Serperior. Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games ;B/W ;B2/W2 ;Gym Leader Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= ;Driftveil Tournament First Battle= |-| Second Battle= ;Normal-type Tournament ;Unova Gym Leader Tournament ;Route 5 (Memory Link) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Anime Main Series ;On hand ;Taken care Trailer ;On hand Trivia *Cheren's gym leader title in Pokémon Black 2 and White Versions 2 is "The Person Who Seeks Right Path". *In Pokémon Black and White, Cheren is the first rival to wear glasses. *He is one of only 3 characters in Black and White to have animated sprites; Bianca and N are the other two. *His Elemental Monkey matches the type of the player's starter in Black and White. *Cheren is the second rival in the Pokémon series to become a Gym Leader in the direct sequel to the game he was introduced in, the other being Blue. *It is revealed that Cheren had just recently become a Gym Leader, because when the player was about to challenge him, he said it was his "First battle as a Gym Leader". *Cheren was voiced by Jason Griffith in the animated trailer for Pokémon Black and White 2. *Ironically as a Gym Leader in Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2 his signature Pokemon are members from the Lillipup family but in Pokemon Black and Pokemon White, Bianca has members from the Lillipup family. *Strangely, in Black and White, Cheren wears glasses, but in B2W2 he doesn't. This is noticed by Colress. A logical explanation for this could be that Cheren decided to use contacts instead of glasses during the time-skip. Gallery Team Plasma looming.png|Ghetsis and Team Plasma looming over Hilbert, Cheren and civilians. B2W2 Cheren anime 1.png|Cheren in the animated B2W2 Trailer. B2W2 Cheren anime 2.png|Cheren in battle. B2W2 Cheren anime 3.png|Cheren giving battle orders to Stoutland. Vlcsnap-2013-02-07-22h04m04s121.png|Cheren appearance in BW111. Category:Characters Category:Rival Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Manga Characters